


Honeymoon

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, First Time, Honeymoon, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Grell are finally married and it's time for the honeymoon, but Grell has one little secret she's been keeping from Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andantino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andantino/gifts).



Grell felt as she was floating as she made her way down the hall, and only her firm grip on William’s hand kept her grounded. The wedding had been beautiful – everything she had ever dreamed of in fact from her red dress to the white church. In all reality, the building didn’t typically serve as a church, but William had made some quick changes just for her. She couldn’t keep from smiling, laughing, and even crying slightly. Never before could she have imagined that all of her dreams would actually come true.

But now the wedding was over, and she was heading to her marriage bed with her husband for the first time.

“I’m sorry,” William said as he unlocked his door, “I wanted to take you on a real honeymoon, but I couldn’t get approved for the vacation time.”

“It’s all right,” Grell said, “This is really all too perfect.”

William smiled at her as the door swung open. Before she could take a step, he picked her up in his arms to carry her across the threshold. She cried out softly in surprise and delight, but then his mouth found hers. Deeply connected, he carried her into the room and used his foot to kick the door behind him.

The kiss deepened, and she felt his tongue tracing the seam of her lips, so she opened her mouth for him. Silently, she hoped that he would be careful about her teeth, but thoughts melted as their tongues met – sliding and twisting about one another. They had kissed many times in the past, but she could feel his hunger and insistence, and it caused the heat of her own body to rise. Along with the heat, however, fear begin to nibble at the back of her brain. Although she had told William she had wanted to wait, she had never told him the real reason.

She was a virgin.

It was no doubt shocking for one of her years, and sex was seen rather casually in their realm since children weren’t really an issue. There had been opportunities in the past, but some part of Grell hung to the old-fashioned notion of only giving herself to her true love, which was William. Although William had never pushed her, she could sense his only confusion when she repeatedly told him she wanted to wait, and there were even times she thought about giving herself to him before. She was glad she had waited for this truly was the perfect moment, but she couldn’t stop being afraid.

Finally, they broke the kiss and she looked at him deeply. “I need to get ready,” she whispered, shocked by the neediness in her own voice.

He nodded and put her down to stand on her feet. She hurried into the bathroom where she had left a very special article of clothing – red and black lingerie. It was beautiful with a sheer black chemise tied with a red ribbon. The panties were also sheer black as well as the garters, but there was red lace fringed about the edges. It had been a gift from Ronald. At first Grell had thought it was inappropriate, but he had said it was actually a gift for William. Besides, Ronald’s new girlfriend, a lovely woman by the name of Rosemary, had actually picked it out. Grell slowly put it on, and she had to admit that it suited her well. The black played off her own porcelain skin and those red fringes were just the perfect splash of color. Steeling her nerves, she stepped back into the bedroom, where she saw William was closing the shades.

“Oh, Mr. Spears,” she called in her best seductive voice.

He turned, and she had to hold back a laugh as his eyes grew round and his mouth dropped open. She stepped forward, allowing her hips to swish in an exaggerated manner, but she felt much shyer than she was acting. She had never revealed her full body to William before, and very little was now hidden. She tried to take strength by the animalistic passion she could see glistening in William’s eyes.

“Amazing,” he said, as he hurried forward and took her in his arms. Their bodies were flush together and she could feel his arousal through his clothes. The size simultaneously frightened and excited her, and she experimentally rubbed against it causing both of them to moan.

Taking charge like the man she loved, William shoved her down on the bed as he began to jerk and tug at his own clothing. Gone was the man who folded everything as his clothing was tossed with abandon. Grell felt her breath quicken and a flush take over her own body as each article was removed. She focused on his face first. His hair was slightly mussed and hanging over his forehead, and his eyes were shining. Down his thick neck and muscular chest her eyes traveled. Down to the navel, and the line of black hair. It was like following a path, and she allowed her eyes to rest upon her final destination.

In some corner of her mind, she had always assumed that William was well-endowed, and she saw that she had not exaggerated his size in her mind. Sitting up, she allowed her trembling fingers to reach out to touch him; first on the tip and then gently, with almost feather soft strokes, down the shaft. His erect girth was exhilarating yet terrifying, and she could not take her eyes off of it.

He moaned at her gentle touch and shoved in her curious hand. With a hard smile, he used his hands to shove her back down on the bed before following her down to lay on top of her. Their mouths found each other, swallowing each other’s moans and gasps. She barely had any idea of what she was doing, but her body took over moving in rhythm with his as if she had done this a million times before. Recognizing that this might have not been their first lives, she couldn’t help but wonder if they had been together before; like two destined lovers always finding the path to one another.

“I think it’s time to unwrap my present,” he whispered huskily, as he undid the bows and pulled the sheer material aside.

Her breath caught in her throat as his hands brushed across her chest and nipples. “Will,” she murmured. His touch was gentle, but she could feel the intensity like a storm waiting to explode. She moved into his touch as she ran her own hands over his broad, muscular back and tried to become lost in all the sensations as she felt one his hands dip into her panties.

She had tried to be quiet, worried that William would be embarrassed if she was too vocal, but she could help but moan when his fingers wrapped about her and stroked lightly. She had never felt the touch of another there, and his cool fingers were almost too much for her to bear. Her hips bucked slightly into his grasp, and she heard him chuckle as her reaction. Sitting her, he pulled her panties down, almost tantalizingly slow, until she was fully revealed before him, although he seemed to have decided to leave her stockings and garters in place.

He leaned over her, leaning his weight on one hand as he reached down with the other to stroke her once more. She felt as if she would purr with delight as she used her hand to imitate his motions. Never before in her own hesitant explorations of this body had felt anything like this as pressed his finger to the tip and massaged the area beneath the sac. She reciprocated and William let out a shaky breath. Lying on top of her, he took his hand so that he could stroke them in unison. His eyes became heavily lidded as they moved together and their moans filled the room.

She was so lost, she was only vaguely aware when William took his free hand to reach for something on the stand beside the bed. A distant part of her mind registered the sound of something being opened, but then she felt something cool and wet being rubbed over her entrance.

The fear returned, but she knew that she wanted this. She had waited all this time so that William would be her first. She wanted this. She wanted him, and the moment of their union was almost at hand. One hand still stroked her, and she tried to focus on the delicious friction as she felt another finger began to slowly circle before it breached.

She had expected it to hurt, but it was still hard to prepare yourself for pain. She gasped slightly as she tried to relax, but it still felt so foreign. Was this always so uncomfortable?

William leaned forward and kissed her, and she savored the warmth of lips and the prodding of his tongue. She wrapped her arms about his neck, but couldn’t help but jump when a second finger joined the first. Her mind kept repeating about how she wanted to give herself to William, but this was nothing like she had imagined it.

He seemed to sense her discomfort, and he sat up and looked at her closely as she felt a tear roll down her face. “Grell?” he asked, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she said, trying to smile. She moved her arm to stroke her face, but the movement only caused more discomfort, and she winced despite herself.

William stared at her for a moment, and she could see the moment realization lit his eyes. “You’re….Are you a virgin?”

She could feel the blush staining her cheeks as she nodded. “I wanted to give myself to only you,” she managed, but then she felt him removing his fingers. Although it had hurt, she didn’t want him to stop. She had to be a good wife and surrender herself fully to her husband. “What are you doing?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked instead of answering her question.

“I did,” she replied, “but you didn’t believe me. No one did.” She looked down, biting her lip slightly with her sharp teeth. Sex was treated rather casually in their realm since they still have certain needs despite having given up on their humanity, but Grell had fallen in love with William so soon after being reborn. She had sworn to herself that he would be the only one to take her virginity, but now she was worried that he only saw it as another sign of her supposed freakish nature. “Do you not want to be with me?” she asked hesitantly, not daring to look up at him.

To her surprise, William turned his face to meet his until their noses were almost touching. “I have never wanted you more,” he said, “I just wish you had told me. Since I am to be your first, I have to make sure this is special for you. We’ll take our time, and I’ll be as gentle as I can. Do you trust me?”

Smiling, she removed her glasses and carefully pull the chain from her hair so that she could lay the eyewear by the bed. Although her eyesight was quite a bit better than William’s, they both this was a sign of trust, and William leaned close so that she could see his smile. “I’ll be keeping mine on,” he said, “because I want to able to see your beautiful face.”

She nodded, and he brought his lips to hers again. This time he allowed his mouth to trail down to her jaw and on to her neck where he began to suck and nip gently. During her uncomfortable moment, her erection had deflated slightly, but she soon hardened as he continued to mark her. She brought her hands up to tangle in his hair as she savored the feelings of him almost worshiping her body.

Down his mouth traveled until it reached her nipple, where he sucked gently as he flicked at the bud with his tongue. She cried out and arched her back with pleasure. His hands had moved down once again to stroke her, and she could feel all of her fire returning. Thinking was becoming more difficult and her breath became moans.

His mouth continued on his southern journey, only briefly stopping to lap gently at her navel. She giggled, having always been slightly ticklish there, but she stopped suddenly when she felt his breath on her most intimate of areas. She felt just a moment of hesitation for this would be an entirely new sensation for her, but her eyes rolled back in bliss when he licked the knob and slowly begin to take her into his mouth.

The blessed heat caressed her as his tongue massaged and teeth scraped pleasurably. She tugged at his hair as her hips tried to buck, he used her hands to firmly hold her into place. Babble which could have been some ancient and unknown tongue spilled from her mouth as she dug her head back into the pillow. Again, she heard the sound of the lube opening and felt the moisture. His finger breached her entrance as before, and it was still uncomfortable, but she was determined to trust William.

Besides, this all just felt too good for her to complain.

The first finger was joined by another, and there was still some pain, but she knew she had to let William take control. She exhaled deeply, and almost choked on her own breath as he sucked particularly hard. She groaned and begin to fear that this would be over all too soon, but then Will added a third finger and stroked some magical place inside her that she didn’t even know existed.

“Will!” she screamed, letting go of his hair to claw at the covers. “Oh…uh...oh…so…so good.” Despite the pain that still lingered, her desperation for that feeling once more caused her to drive her hips down and bring those fingers back to that spot.

“I think you’re ready,” William said, as he removed his fingers. She watched as he lubed himself, and she leaned forward slightly to help him. They kissed as they ran their greased fingers over his length, until she felt him begin to tremble. With faux brutality, he shoved her on the bed and pinned her arms above her head as he positioned her hips and slowly began to enter.

He was obviously much larger than his fingers, and the initial breach hurt, but Grell no longer cared. She was seeking that euphoric place were pain and pleasure danced together, but William took his time, pausing occasionally to allow her to adjust. Finally, he was seated deeply within her as their bodies met. “Oh, Grell,” he said as he looked down on her, “this was worth the wait.”

She felt stretched to the limit, and some blood had leaked out, but she could only smile up at him. “Well worth it,” she said, reaching up for him. 

He begin to move, slowly at first, as he found a good rhythm. Grell joined him, locking their eyes together as even their pants and moans were one. This was like nothing she had experience. The feeling of stretching and of fullness slipped through her, and her body began to respond. She began to chase that high she had a touch of before that William had found with his fingers. “Will…uh…hard…harder…uh…uh…” She tried to speak, but only managed to gasp out pieces of words and groans.

As if knowing what she needed, he pulled her body up so that she was sitting in his lap, as his hands helped her move. She plunged down, and she was stroked from the inside as William removed one hand from her hips to take care of her own neglected member. Bracing herself on his shoulders, she slid up and down as he thrust upwards. The softness, the gentleness, were all but a memory as they both sought to reach the plateau together. Their speed increased as their movements became erratic and jerky. Grell could feel the heat pooling in her lower regions and her muscles began to contract. She had had orgasms before, but she already knew that this was nothing like she had ever experienced.

In that second, it was as if her heart stopped beating and time itself had stopped as a hoarse cry ripped from her throat and she released between their bodies. She rode her high out, and, just as she was coming down, William joined her. He hadn’t screamed as she had, but it a soft grunt in her ear was like the sweetest music as she felt him spilling inside her.

They held on to each other for a few more minute, until William finally pulled out. Grell was exhausted, and feared she looked a mess, but William only smiled as he stepped into the bathroom. He returned shortly with a towel to clean both of them, which he later tossed in the floor as he climbed into bed, laid down, and pulled her over to lay against his chest. “I’m tired,” she said, her voice nearly as exhausted as she was in body.

“Just rest,” he said, “We have nothing else to be doing today.” He paused, and she felt his laugh rather than heard it. “Except each other.”

“Is that a dirty joke? I’m afraid I’m a bad influence on you.”

William laughed aloud this time. “You’ve been an influence,” he said, “but I don’t think it’s a bad influence. Let’s just rest for now.”

“Rest sounds good,” she said, snuggling closer, “Goodnight Mr. Spears.”

“Goodnight, Mrs. Spears.”


End file.
